THANK YOU, KYUNGSOO!
by Desta Soo
Summary: "Do Kyungsoo membantu Kim Jongin yang sedang putus cinta untuk kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri yang populer dan pintar. Apakah Ia mampu membuat Kim Jongin 'move on' dari mantan kekasihnya?"... tapi aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat mu melupakannya secepat itu. -Do Kyungsoo... Thank You, Kyungsoo! -Kim Jongin. / KAISOO / YAOI / ONESHOOT


**Tittle : "THANK YOU!"**

**Author : Desta Soo~**

**Main Cast :**

**-Kim Jongin / as Kai**

**-Do Kyungsoo**

**Support Cast :**

**Kim Junmyeon / as Kim Suho**

**-Oh Sehun**

**-Park Chanyeol**

**-Byun Baekhyun  
**

**Genre : Frendship &amp; Little Romance**

**Lenght : ONESHOOT!**

**Disclaimer : "FF ini berasal dari mimpi 'absurd' Desta Soo sama seorang namja yang baru putus cinta dengan kekasihnya. Dia males belajar padahal dia itu pinter dan populer disekolah, tapi Desta Soo ngajarin dia belajar selama sebelas jam, dan hasilnya dia kembali move-on dari pacarnya yang minta putus itu."**

**Summary : "Do Kyungsoo membantu Kim Jongin yang sedang putus cinta untuk kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri yang populer dan pintar. Apakah Ia mampu membuat Kim Jongin 'move on' dari mantan kekasihnya?"**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING !**

**YANG TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH DI BACA YAA... DARI PADA KALIAN MENAMBAH 'DOSA' DENGAN CARA ME-RIVIEW MENGGUNAKAN BAHASA 'KASAR', LEBIH BAIK TIDAK USAH DIBACA :)**  
**DESTA SOO JUGA TIDAK MEMAKSA KALIAN UNTUK MEMBACA FANFICT INI, DAN DESTA SOO HARGAI SEMUA REVIEW YANG MASUK PADA PESAN GMAIL MILIK DESTA SOO. #WINK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SORRY FOR TYPO !**

**.**

**.**

**NO SIDERS !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***0* === HAPPY READING === *0***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku ingin kita menyudahi hubungan ini, Jongin-ah." ucap wanita cantik berambut coklat sepunggung itu pada pria berkulit tan didepannya.

"Apa kau ingin kita putus?" sang pria bertanya.

"Ya." jawab si wanita tanpa ragu.

"Tapi kenapa? Kemarin kita masih baik-baik saja, Jung-ah, kenapa hari ini kau meminta putus dari ku?"

"Aku sudah bosan dengan mu, Jongin! Aku ingin mencari pria lain yang lebih dari mu, dan sekarang aku sudah mendapatkannya. Jadi aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir sekarang!" kata si wanita lalu berlalu meningalkan Jongin begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Jongin, ayo kita belajar sekarang!" ajak seorang pria tinggi bersuara berat pada Jongin.

"Kalian saja yang belajar, Yeol. Aku sedang malas!" jawab Jongin lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari ruang kelas mereka.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya pria berkulit putih bak albino itu.

"Sudahlah, mungkin dia masih belum 'move on' dari Soojung!" ucap pria pemilik senyum malaikan itu. "Ayo kita lanjutkan belajarnya, tiga hari lagi kita sudah memasuki ulangan untuk mendapatkan beasiswa di Jerman." sambung pria tadi.

Mereka bertiga mulai mengeluarkan buku-buku pelajaran yang diujikan untuk mendapatkan beasiswa belajar di Jerman.

Saat ketiga pria tampan dan rupawan itu sedang belajar, dari pintu masuk kelas terlihat seorang pemuda imut berambut hitam menghampiri ketiganya.

"Annyeong..." sapa si pemuda imut berambut hitam itu.

Chanyeol yang melihat kedatangan Kyungsoo langsung saja tersenyum lebar dan membalas sapaan sahabatnya itu. "Annyeong, Kyung!" ucapnya.

"Apa aku terlambat untuk belajar bersama?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak Kyung, kau datang tepat waktu. Kami juga baru mulai belajarnya." ucap Suho menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Keluarkan buku pelajaran mu, Kyung. Kita bahas soal-soal ini sekarang." ucap Sehun pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk. Pemuda bermata bulat itu langsung membuka buku pelajaran yang Ia bawa dari kelasnya tadi lalu mulai membahas soal-soal itu bersama-sama.

.

.

.

Sekarang waktu istirahat sudah datang. Suho, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kyungsoo mulai mengemasi peralatan belajar mereka sebelum keluar dari kelas menuju ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah berbunyi minta diisi dari tadi. Sebenarnya hanya perut Chanyeol seorang yang berbunyi, tapi karena mereka memerlukan waktu istirahat jadilah keempat sahabat itu menuju kantin bersama-sama setelah mengantar Kyungsoo ke kelasnya untuk meletakkan buku pelajaran yang Ia gunakan untuk belajar tadi.

Saat sudah sampai dikantin, mereka berempat mendapati Jongin telah duduk dimeja panjang yang berada dipojok kantin sedang memakan makanannya. Empat orang itu pun berjalan menuju meja Jongin untuk makan bersama disana.

"Apa sedari tadi kau sudah disini, Jongin?" tanya Suho, setelah Ia duduk disamping kiri Jongin yang diikuti Sehun yang duduk disebelah kanan Jonngin serta Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang duduk dihadapan mereka bertiga.

"Ya." jawab Jongin singkat dengan kembali memakan makanannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut belajar untuk mengikuti ujian penerimaan beasiswa di Jerman, Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo yang berada tepat dihadapan Jongin.

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin mengikuti ujian itu!" ucap Jongin dingin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Karena aku tidak ingin!"

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin?"

"Kerena aku tidak mau!"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tajam yang dibalas oleh Kyungsoo dengan tatapan keingintauannya. Seakan bisa membaca situasi diantara mereka, Suho membuka suara untuk melerai perdebatan antara kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Sudahlah, kalian jangan bertengkar. Ini masih dikantin, jadi lebih baik kita menghabiskan waktu istirahat ini untuk makan." ucap Suho, lalu bangkit untuk memesan makanan bagi mereka berempat.

Kyungsoo berdiri dari posisi duduknya lalu berpindah duduk menjadi disamping kiri Jongin, tempat Suho duduk sebelumnya.

"Kau harus mengikuti ujian itu, Jongin! Aku tidak menerima penolakan dari mu."kata Kyungsoo tegas pada Jongin.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin mengikuti ujian itu, Kyung. Aku tidak akan fokus belajar jika perasaan ku masih sangat kacau seperti ini." ucap Jongin seraya mendesah lesu.

"Aku akan membantu mu!" ucap Kyungsoo mantap. "Berapa jam kau ingin aku membantu mu dalam belajar?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin dengan lesu mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan juga tengahnya, tanpa mengatakan bahwa Ia akan belajar selama dua jam bersama Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah.. Sebelas jam kita akan belajar membahas soal-soal itu!" ucap Kyungsoo.

"MWO?" Jongin, Chanyeol dan Sehun melototkan matanya tak percaya.

"S-sebelas jam?" ucap Chanyeol.

"Belajar membahas soal-soal itu?" Sehun menyambung.

"Kau gila Kyung!" dan Jongin berseru tak suka.

"Waeyo? Apa ada yang salah? Kau sendiri yang mengajukan waktu belajarnya Jongin, bukan aku." kata Kyungsoo santai.

"Tapi itu tidak masuk akal!"

"Hey.. Aku menyuruh mu menjawab pertanyaan ku dengan 'suara', bukan dengan tangan mu seperti itu. Jadi wajar saja jika aku mengatakan 'sebelas' karena memang jari mu itu membuat angka 'satu' dan 'satu', yang berarti 'sebelas'!" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kau gila Kyung!"

"Terima kasih, aku anggap itu sebuah pujian dari mu, Jongin. Sekarang jam berapa, Sehun?" kata Kyungsoo pada Jongin lalu bertanya pada Sehun.

"Dua belas lebih lima menit." jawab Sehun.

Kyungsoo mulai menghitung dengan jarinya lalu berucap, "Baiklah, kita akan belajar dari jam satu sampai jam lima sore nanti." ucapnya pada Jongin.

Suho datang lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Chanyeol dan mulai membagi makanan yang Ia pesan pada Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dan juga Sehun. Mereka memakan-makanan mereka diiringi dengan wajah masam dari Jongin setelah mendengar ucapan sepihak Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berlima mengujungi mading sekolah untuk melihat pengumuman siswa yang berhasil medapatkan beasiswa untuk belajar di Jerman yang terpasang rapi disana.

Mencari nama masing-masing, mereka terkejut karena hanya nama Jongin-lah yang tertera disana sebagai siswa yang mendapat beasiswa untuk belajar di Jerman selama dua tahun.

"Woah... Selamat Jongin, kau berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa itu." ucap Chanyeol senang seraya memeluk tubuh Jongin yang diikuti Sehun dan Suho kemudian.

Jongin tersenyum dengan sesekali mengucapkan terima kasih pada Chanyeol, Sehun, Suho dan beberapa siswa-siswi yang berada disana yang juga mengucapkan selamat padanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis dengan mata yang menatap wajah Jongin yang sekarang sudah hampir tidak terlihat karena banyaknya teman-teman Jongin yang ingin mengucapkan selamat pada pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"_Selamat Jongin... Aku tau kau pasti akan mendapatkan beasiswa ini._" ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya sendiri.

Perlahan satu-persatu siswa dan siswi yang mengucapkan selamat pada Jongin tadi mulai melangkah pergi yang menyisahkan Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Suho berada disana bersama Jongin.

"Wah.. kau harus mentraktir kami makan-makan setelah ini Jongin." seru Chanyeol.

"Kita akan kenyang hari ini, hyung!" seru Sehun lalu ber-high-five bersama Chanyeol.

Jongin tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandangannya saat merasa ada yang kurang disana.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin dengan mata yang masih melihat kesana-kesini mencari Kyungsoo. Suho, Sehun dan Chanyeol juga mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Kyungsoo lalu menjawab 'tidak tau' setelahnya.

Jongin segera melangkah untuk mencari Kyungsoo. Dimulai dari sekitar mading pengumuman tadi, ruang seni dan terakhir menuju kelas Kyungsoo untuk bertemu dengan pemuda bermata bulat itu.

"Apa Kyungsoo ada?" tanya Jongin pada Baekhyun yang merupakan teman sekelas Kyungsoo.

"Tadi Kyungsoo berada disini, tapi Ia sudah keluar kelas. Mungkin Ia ke kantin." jawab Baekhyun.

Jongin segera menuju kantin yang sekarang sudah ramai dengan siswa dan siswi yang sedang makan disana.

"Kyungsoo.." ucap Jongin pelan ketika Ia berada didepan pintu masuk kantin dan mendapati orang yang sedari tadi Ia cari sudah duduk disalah satu meja kantin bersama, Suho, Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Jongin segera menghampiri sahabat-sahabatnya itu dengan langkah _cool_-nya.

"Jongin!" seru Chanyeol seraya melambai pada sahabatnya itu.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Kyungsoo menegang saat mendengar Chanyeol menyebut nama Jongin didepannya. Kyungsoo gugup saat mendengar langkah kaki berjalan pelan menuju meja dimana Ia duduk. Ia hanya meneguk ludahnya kasar saat merasakan hatinya bergemuruh seperti ini.

"Makanlah sepuas kalian, karena hari ini aku akan meneraktir kalian semua." ucap Jongin pada seisi kantin yang langsung dijawab dengan sorak kesenangan dari siswa-siswi yang berada disana, termasuk sahabatnya sendiri, Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Suho.

Jongin melirik sekilas punggung Kyungsoo yang sekarang duduk membelakanginya. Ia tersenyum tipis, lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya mengitari meja dimana Kyungsoo duduk beserta sahabatnya yang lain tanpa ikut mendudukan diri disana.

Kyungsoo memakan makanannya dengan canggung karena merasa diperhatikan oleh Jongin yang masih setia kesana kemari disekitar meja tempat Ia duduk.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan menyusul sahabatnya yang lain setelah membayar semua makanan yang dimakan dikantin tadi. Bagi Jongin membuang uang untuk mentraktir teman-temannya seperti tadi itu tidak masalah, karena memang Jongin adalah anak orang kaya dan juga tidak memilih dalam berteman.

"Aku ingin mengajak kalian kesuatu tempat sekarang. Ku jamin kalian akan menyukainya." ucap Jongin pada Suho, Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Mereka segera menuju parkiran dimana mobil Jongin berada lalu menunggu seseorang lagi didepan gerbang sekolah mereka.

Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan dengan Baekhyun saat hendak keluar dari gedung sekolah mereka. Ia melihat mobil Jongin sudah terparkir didepan gerbang sekolah mereka yang mana sudah terdapat Chanyeol dan Sehun dikursi paling belakang, serta Suho dikursi samping kemudi. Ia kembali melangkah maju bersama Baekhyun.

"Masuklah!" ucap Jongin pada Kyungsoo saat pemuda imut itu sudah berjarak beberapa langkah lagi dari hadapannya. "-Ajak Baekhyun sekalian." sambung Jongin lalu berjalan menuju kursi kemudinya.

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Masuklah, Kyung. Jongin akan mengajak kita kesuatu tempat." kata Suho.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu menyuruh Baekhyun masuk duluan kedalam mobil Jongin dan disusul olehnya sendiri. Baekhyun duduk tepat dibelakang Jongin dengan Chayeol yang berada dibelakang Baekhyun, sedangkan Kyungsoo duduk dibelakang Suho dengan Sehun yang berada dibelakangnya.

Selama perjalanan menuju tempat yang Jongin maksud. Kyungsoo tidak pernah menghadapkan wajahnya kedepan karena sejak memasuki mobil tadi, Jongin selalu meliriknya melalui kaca spion dalam mobil. Ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jalanan disamping kanannya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup pada dirinya sendiri karena Jongin terus melirik kearahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah.. Pemandangannya indah sekali... Aku suka tempat ini.." ucap Baekhyun saat mata sipitnya mendapati pemandangan yang sangat indah dari atas sebuah bangunan.

"Apa kau membawa ponsel? Kenapa kau tidak memfoto pemandangan indah ini jika kau menyukainya?" tanya Chanyeol, yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang punggung Baekhyun.

"Oh iya, aku lupa." Baekhyun penepuk pelan keningnya lalu mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dari tas yang Ia pakai dan mulai mengabadikan pemandangan indah itu dalam bentuk gambar diponselnya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin ber-_selca_ disini?" Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun guna berdiri disamping pemuda sipit itu.

"Kau benar!" Baekhyun mulai mengambil foto dirinya sendiri dengan berbagai maca gaya yang membuat Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan sendirian disisi lain bangunan yang sama dengan Baekhyun tadi. Ia menatap kagum pemandangan dari atas bangunan ini yang sangat-sangat indah. Menghirup udara segar dengan mata terpejam adalah salah satu cara Kyungsoo meresapi betapa indahnya pemandangan disini.

"Kenapa kau sendirian disini?"

Tiba-tiba suara seseorang mengintrupsi kegiatan Kyungsoo untuk menoleh kebelakang.

"Kau..." ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

Jongin berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo guna berdiri tepat dihadapan pemuda imut dengan rambut hitam yang tertiup oleh derasnya angin segar disini.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja tadi? Apa kau tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat untukku?" tanya Jongin.

"I-itu... S-selamat karena kau mendapatkan beasiswanya." kata Kyungsoo gugup dengan menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap wajah Jongin.

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Terima kasih... Aku mendapatkan beasiswa itu karena kau juga, Kyung." ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo segera menggeleng. "Tidak... Itu semua karena usaha mu sendiri, Jongin. Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya." kata Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kenapa kau menghindari ku, Kyung?" Jongin bertanya. Kyungsoo semakin gugup jadinya.

"A-apa maksud mu? A-aku tidak menghindari mu, Jongin. Sungguh.."

"Jika kau tidak menghindari ku kenapa kau tidak mau menatap mataku sedari tadi, eoh? Kau terus-terusan menundukkan kepala mu dan juga mengalihkan pandangan mu dari ku saat aku menatap mu. Apa itu tidak bisa diartikan dalam 'menghindari'?" tanya Jongin.

"A-aku.."

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jongin sudah menangkupkan kedua tangan besarnya diwajah Kyungsoo membuat wajah yang sedari tadi mendunduk itu terangkat untuk menatapnya.

"Jongin, a-apa yag kau lakukan?"

"Diamlah." jawab Jongin cepat. "-Aku hanya ingin memandang wajah mu saja, Kyung." ucap Jongin, laluh menatap mata Kyungsoo dalam. Ia mencegah pergerakan Kyungsoo yang hendak mengalihkan tatapan mata mereka dengan memegang sisi kiri wajah Kyungsoo dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya sudah melingkari pinggang ramping Kyungsoo dengan sendirinya.

"Tatap aku, Kyung... Jika kau tidak menghindari ku, maka tatap mata ku dengan mata mu itu!" ucap Jongin dingin namun tersirat ketegasan disana.

Perlahan Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata elang Jongin dengan mata bulatnya. Jongin tersenyum tipis karena Kyungsoo sudah menatap matanya sekarang.

"Aku sudah menatap mu, bisakah kau melepaskan ku sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin menggeleng.

"Tidak! Aku masih betah dengan posisi ini." jawab Jongin.

"Tapi aku tidak-" Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya kasar ketika Jongin mendekatkan wajah keduanya yang menyisahkan jarak sekitar tujuh _inch_ lagi.

"Kenapa diam?" tanya Jongin biasa-biasa saja, tanpa merasa canggung dengan posisi diantara mereka saat ini.

"K-kau t-terlalu dekat dengan ku, J-jongin.." ucap Kyungsoo susah payah saat mendapati wajah tegas Jongin yang berada lebih dekat dari biasanya. Dada Kyungsoo bergemuruh kencang dengan wajah yang memerah saat tidak mendapat jawaban dari Jongin melainkan jarak yang semakin tipis diantara keduanya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Jongin mulai memejamkan matanya dengan semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka. Kyungsoo dengan ketakutannya menutup kedua matanya sendiri.

"Hey, Jongin.. Sedang apa kau disitu?" teriak sebuah suara dari punggung lebar Jongin yang dikenali pemuda tan itu adalah suara dari Oh Sehun.

Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari wajah dan pinggang Kyungsoo lalu perlahan membuat jarak diantara keduanya.

"Oh.. ada Kyungsoo juga disini?" tanya Sehun saat Ia berjalan mendekati Jongin yang Ia pikir sedang sendirian itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung pada Sehun lalu melangkah pergi dari sana.

"Kalin tidak macam-macam, kan?" tanya Sehun penuh selidik.

Jongin mengedikkan bahunya cuek lalu melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu menuju arah yang sama dengan Kyungsoo tadi.

"Mereka kenapa?" tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri lalu mengedikkan bahunya sebelum kembali berjalan mengelilingin bangunan ini untuk melihat pemandangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka telah selesai berjalan-jalan ketempat yang Jongin maksud, dan sekarang Jongin tengah mengantar satu persatu dari mereka ke rumah masing-masing. Dimulai dari rumah Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun dan sekarang Ia mengantar Suho sampai kerumahnya.

"Terima kasih, Jongin.. Sekali lagi selamat untuk mu karena sudah berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa itu." ucap Suho lalu melambai pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang masih berada didalam mobil sebelum Ia melangkah masuk kerumahnya.

Sepeninggalan Suho, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo melalui kaca spion dalam mobil seraya berucap, "Pindah ke kursi disamping kemudi sekarang." ucapnya.

"A-apa tidak bisa jika aku duduk disini saja?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya kasar. "Kau ingin menjadikan aku supir mu, eoh? Cepatlah pindah kesamping ku jika kau ingin kuantar pulang sekarang! Oh.. atau kau sengaja mengulur waktu untuk berduaan dengan ku lebih lama? Begitu?" tanya Jongin yang sekarang sudah tersenyum remeh dari kaca spion.

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu? Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Kalau kau tidak bermaksud seperti itu, sekarang pindahlah kedepan. Buka pintu disamping kanan mu, lalu masuk ke pintu disamping kemudi, dan duduk disamping ku."

"Tapi... Baiklah." Kyungsoo mengalah saat melihat tatapan Jongin dari kaca spion didepannya. Ia keluar dari mobil Jongin lalu masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jongin.

"Beginikan lebih baik." ucap Jongin berusaha menahan senyumnya. Ia mulai melajukan mobilnya untuk mengantar Kyungsoo sampai dirumahnya.

Perjalanan tak berjangsung lama, karena jarak rumah Kyungsoo dan Suho hanya sekitar dua ratus meter. Kyungsoo turun dari mobil diikuti Jongin setelahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajak 'kami' berjalan-jalan hari ini, dan juga terima kasih karena telah mengantar ku pulang." ucap Kyungsoo lalu berbalik untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Tunggu!" Jongin menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiri Kyungsoo lalu langkah kedepan untuk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak menjawab, melainkan Ia memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo sekarang.

Kyungsoo tercengang tapi Ia juga tidak menolak saat Jongin memeluknya, malah Ia ingin membalas pelukan itu tapi diurungkan karena Ia tidak ingin berharap lebih. Jongin melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo. Perlahan Ia memajukan wajahnya untuk mencium kening Kyungsoo lama.

"Terima kasih karena telah membuat ku melupakan Sooujung dengan cara mu sendiri, Kyung." kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo segera menggeleng. "Tidak, Jongin! Aku tau kau baru putus dengan Soojung seminggu belakangan ini, tapi aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat mu melupakannya secepat itu. Aku hanya ingin kau fokus dengan ujian penerimaan beasiswa itu, hanya itu saja Jongin." ucap Kyungsoo berusaha menjelaskan bahwa Ia tidak bermaksud untuk membuat Jongin melupakan mantan pacarnya dengan cepat melainkan Ia ingin Jongin fokus dengan ujian, itu saja.

"Aku tau!" kata Jongin, mencoba mengerti maksud Kyungsoo. "-Tapi aku juga berterima kasih karena kau aku jadi bisa melupakan Soojung yang dengan mudahnya mengatakan putus saat hubungan kami masih baru itu." ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan pandangan yang bersalah karena mengungkit kembali hubungan Jongin dan Soojung yang telah berakhir minggu lalu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, jadi jangan memasang wajah menyesal seperti itu, Kyung." goda Jongin. Kyungsoo meninju pelan lengan berotot Jongin saat pemuda tan itu berbica seperti tadi.

Jongin kembali memeluk tubuh Kyungoo tapi kali ini sedikit lebih erat dari yang pertama tadi dengan sesekali tangannya menepuk pundak kanan bagian belakang Kyungsoo.

"Tetaplah bersama ku... Aku ingin kau selalu bersama ku, Kyung... Selamanya..." ucap Jongin jujur seraya membenamkan wajahnya pada helaian rambut hitam Kyungsoo menghirup aroma shampo yang menguar harum disana.

Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Jongin dengan membenamkan wajah imutnya didada bidang pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"**_Thank You, Kyungsoo!_**"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ceritanya 'absurd' kan? Yaiyalah ini juga berdasarkan mimpi 'absurd' Desta Soo semalem yang ketemu sama cowok ganteng :3**  
**Sebenernya mimpi semalem itu kagak ada Endingnya. Tapi Desta Soo bikin kayak gitu berharap Readers yang baca ngerti yaa?... ^_^ *Bbuingbbuing***

**Ini udah Desta Soo ketik menjadi FF GS, tapi Desta Soo ganti jadi YAOI karena tidak adanya gambar 'cover' yang mendukung untuk GS.. Jadi, kalo Readers-nim membaca terdapat kata-kata typo, tolong dimaafkan ne.. ^^**

**.**

**Untuk kalian yang meminta SQUEEL FF "LOOK AT ME!", mian Desta Soo belum bisa bikin. Tapi Desta Soo sudah punya satu FF baru dengan main cast "KAISOO", yang berjudul "Love Love Love". Ada yang minat baca ? *senyum ala SPG :v**

**.**

**Bagaimana dengan FF ini ?**

**REVIEW, PLEASE~ ^0^**

**.**

**Desta Soo**

**16-12-2014**


End file.
